


Have a Dream, it's on Me

by VeyJo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dream AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, eventually smut, its me again with the kurodai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeyJo/pseuds/VeyJo
Summary: Sawamura Daichi hadn't been able to dream, not when he's asleep, not when he's awake. He gets defensive whenever someone mentions not having dreams is bad, as in aspirations. He insists he has everything he wants, but is faced with the reality he's not happy at all.Kuroo Tetsurou dreams a lot, both when he's asleep and when he's awake. He enjoys what images his brain grants him to have fun at night and works hard for the dreams he wants to accomplish in real life, though there's one thing in that dream list he doesn't know how to get.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am again with another KuroDai idea. Please bear with me! I hope you enjoy!

The definition of ‘dream’, as the Cambridge Dictionary stipulates, is “a series of events or images that happen in your mind when you are sleeping” and also “something that you want to happen very much but that is not very likely”, the latter referring to one is awake, though what you dream at night could also possibly be one thing you want to happen. The mind is an expert of projecting the one’s desires by images, anyway. That is how it works.

The dreams of Sawamura Daichi are very likely to happen, as they are not anything out of his league and nothing he already had. After that description, we can see it does not match the definition of ‘dream’, therefore Sawamura would not have any dreams.

It is the same for the events in his sleep; they are nonexistent. Whenever the topic of telling friends what they dreamt last night (most of the time it was because those were bizarre dreams), Sawamura would only smile and nod, paying attention to the person telling the story and commenting, at the end of it, the he did not dream last night.

His friends would always say “you always dream at night, you just don’t remember” and scientifically, that was the truth. Sawamura did have dreams when he was a child, a high schooler, but after a year (he doesn’t remember well when, specifically) he didn’t dream—well, remember his dreams, at all.

We might have a problem here.

**¤¤¤**

  
“Well, how did that job interview go?” Asked Sugawara Koushi, one of Sawamura’s childhood friends, as he took two cans of cold beer out of the fridge and walked with them to the table. He took a sit in front of his friend and passed him the drink. Sawamura sat up to receive the can, as he had been laying his head on the table. “Not so good, I see,” Sugawara raised his eyebrows and opened his own beer.

“They always end up asking about your dreams, as if it interested them,” mumbled Sawamura before taking a sip.

“Well, it is a sign of someone having will in life?” Sugawara said, almost amused. It seemed obvious. “You know, projections, something to aspire to?”

“Well, I know,” he sighed. “I just can’t lie that well and certainly, being a CEO of a big company isn’t one of my dreams.”

“Then what is one of your dreams?” He smirked.

Sawamura looked at him with a bored and yet annoyed expression. Sugawara knew the answer, thus the smirk. “I just have everything I want now.”

“Right. Then why are you so worked up about this whole situation? If you had everything you wanted, you would be happy, Daichi,” he said before shrugging. “Are you happy?”

“The fucking happiest,” he grumbled before drinking more beer. Sugawara laughed.

Eventually, Sugawara had to leave to his own place, but he knew he had made well with coming to see Sawamura after work. He looked like he didn’t hate the world so much anymore, at least. As much as Sugawara was worried about Sawamura and his lack of ambitions, he couldn’t do much aside from being there for him as he was during all their friendship. Sawamura had been there for him, after all.

Sawamura finished washing the dishes of his dinner with Sugawara and went to his room to get ready to sleep. He took a bath, trying not to think about his failed job interview any longer, but he couldn’t help it once he was washing his teeth, looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed heavily and spit into the sink.

“What’s so bad about wanting a flat, which I have; being able to play volleyball with my friends on the weekends, which I do; and get a job? It’s simple, isn’t it?” He asked to himself, sounding upset. “It really is simple. And I can’t think of anything else I could possibly want,” he mumbled, reaching for his hand towel to wipe his mouth. “Maybe… it’s because I’m so simple. Boring? I’m not boring,” he frowned, turning to turn off the lights and finally heading to bed.

He laid down, looking up at the ceiling and hugging his extra pillow he had in bed. “I can’t even have fun while I’m sleeping. Thanks, brain,” he sighed and closed his eyes to try to sleep. He wished something would happen. Something small that could make at least one day less the same to the others.

Sawamura didn’t know when (he had been to busy overthinking about his boring life and how he couldn’t get a job because he was boring) he fell asleep, but suddenly he wasn’t in his room anymore.

He looked around, wondering how in the world he didn’t notice he had woken up, eating breakfast, getting dressed as a fucking knight and traveled to the occidental medieval era. There were castles around, many tall trees that he didn’t know the name of, and he felt heavy, as if carrying a huge metal sword wouldn’t weigh you down.

What was all of this? Had Sugawara dragged him to one of those conventions he liked? Well, he was a nerd, but Sawamura doubted he was this much of a nerd. Well, if there was anyone he could ask…

“Hey, shortie,” a deep, yet somehow annoying voice was heard from behind. Sawamura turned around, a frown already on his face, but didn’t have much time to do anything before he was pinned down to the grass. At least that was softer to the back of his head. “Thought you would be more difficult to tackle down being a knight. I guess the heavy armor backfires, eh?”

Sawamura tried to focus on the big man onto him, though the first thing he noticed was the annoying smirk the other was giving him. So smug. Sawamura snorted and turned onto his side to be the one on top. The other man looked surprised, yes, but just of a split moment.

“Now we’re talking,” he said, the smirk remaining on his lips. This guy was unbearable already.

Although they were in an occidental atmosphere, Sawamura noticed the man looked Japanese, just like him, though his crazy, thick black hair didn’t look too traditional. Not in Japan, not in occidental medieval era.  
“Name’s Kuroo, but you can call me Tetsurou,” he said, now looking more serious. For some reason Sawamura did not understand and maybe didn’t want to, either.

“Why are you telling me your name after you tackled me down?” He replied, arching an eyebrow. “Weren’t you trying to rob me or something?”

“Oh, I was. But then you tackled me down and that was hot, so I guess I’ll repent,” he chuckled.

“Are you sure it isn’t because you would lose?”

“Oh, of course I wouldn’t lose… Your name?”

“I won’t tell you,” he shrugged and stood up, which was a bit complex with the heavy armor. “You’re a stranger,” he reasoned, though to be a stranger who attempted against his life, he wasn’t scared of him, not even uneasy, nor wary. Sawamura thought that was odd.

“Well…” Kuroo pouted, standing up as well. Sawamura had too look up to see his face, as he was tall. Hence, he called him shortie, he supposed. “Then how about…?” He started, but was interrupted by a screeching sound followed by a huge running flame coming from a…

“Dragon? How expensive was the ticket to this?” Sawamura made a face.

“… Ticket?” Kuroo blinked and opened his mouth to ask something else, but Sawamura was already unsheathing his sword and charging against the monster.

“Wait,” Sawamura exclaimed as he kept running towards it. “I don’t even know how to peel an apple,” he said quietly before starting to scream as his legs wouldn’t stop.

He fought the dragon, dodging most of the attacks the monster sent at him. Sawamura was built, he had thick muscled thighs and could carry a full grown adult man (Sugawara) bridal style eight flights of stairs without taking a breather (it had been on a bet, though), but he knew he wouldn’t be able to move like that, less wearing an armor and much less facing a dragon. Wasn’t it an animatronic, anyway!?

Out of a sudden, he noticed Kuroo had climbed a tree and was waiting for the precise moment to jump onto the dragon. That exact moment was now and Sawamura couldn’t even react. Kuro clung to the dragon’s neck and climbed up. The monster noticed the passenger and tried to get him off. Sawamura acted fast and reached to bury his sword into the dragon’s stomach, which he knew wouldn’t kill it, but would distract it. Kuroo took advantage of that and buried his knife into the dragon’s eye, smirking.

“Don’t worry now, this kills them!” He announced.

Sawamura nodded slowly as he watched the dragon, which was… not dying. “… How long does it take?” He called back.

“… WE’RE IN TROUBLE,” Kuroo replied, noticing his plan failed and tried to slide down the neck.

Sawamura widened his eyes and tried to recover his sword, which came out almost immediately. Kuroo managed to get his feet on the ground and Sawamura then jumped as high as he had ever jumped and slit the neck. The head fell to the ground, followed by the corpse, which made the floor tremble at their feet.

Panting, Kuroo approached Sawamura. “Hey, thanks for that…” he nodded lightly. “You saved me. I don’t know what happened, my plans always work in my dreams,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, it was a bit reck—your dreams?”

Kuro blinked and looked at him. “Hm? Yeah, I’m dreaming right now and I’m usually in control of what happens as soon as I notice it’s a dream,” he chuckled. “I think most people can do it when you’re about to wake.”

“… Then how am I able to be here if this is your dream?” Sawamura narrowed his eyes. This idiot.

“Well, take it as you’re like a NPC,” Kuroo grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“A CNP what now?”

Sawamura opened his eyes and looked around. His room again. He touched his chest, legs and face. It was him, it was okay, he was in his bed and he had woke up a t 4 AM… It was okay. It only had been… a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Kenma… I remember you once said you can’t dream with people you haven’t met,” Kuroo asked to his roommate as he prepared himself some coffee for breakfast. “Was that based on something scientific or something?”

“Yeah,” Kozume Kenma mumbled, still half asleep. “Look it up on Google.”

“Thanks for the help, huh.”

“Come on, Google it’s a great tool and you prefer to ask me, a grumpy cat in the morning.”

“I never thought of the day you would call himself “cat”, but it’s so accurate I won’t even—”

“I dreamt of homicide,” he said slowly, looking at Kuroo dead in the eyes.

“… I’m off to work, yeah,” he nodded and sipped his coffee before going to his room to get ready to leave.

Kuroo Tetsurou was used to having very vivid dreams. The dreaming world had always been his second home; since he was a child, he would have the most incredible dreams and he always remembered the next morning every detail of them, babbling about them to his mother. He had a period in which he even was a sleepwalker.

His mother was always happy to hear those stories. One reason was because Kuroo looked he was having so much fun all the time; the real world didn’t bore him one bit, and he kept having fun when he was asleep. The second reason was because he was adorable while telling her the stories and she knew one day they would stop. Kids tend to have the craziest dreams, but as they grow older, they won’t share it, or they won’t remember enough to share.

Anyway, that never happened to Kuroo. He could remember his dreams for days, months, some were remembered even for years. As he grew older, he came to know not even half of the people he knew, remembered their dreams as he did. It never bothered him, why would it? Maybe the headaches would.

Kuroo got ready for his job, putting on his skinny black jeans and his light blue denim jacket. He was always glad that none of the jobs he ever had required special or formal clothes. For now, he got a full-time job at a board game café. It was his dream job, honestly. Well, to be more specific, he would like to own a board game café and, of course, create his own board game.

He had created many board games already. The first ones, of course, were made with Kozume when they were 5 and 4 years old. Kozume used to get bored easily, and Kuroo always had fun creating new things. It had been a good pair.

Kuroo eventually became very good at board games, while Kozume discovered the new world of video games. He still tests the board games Kuroo designs and makes objective comments about them. Kuroo really appreciates his honesty and had never been a bit offended by it, like other people. No wonder they still are friends.

## ¤¤¤

“Well, if you’ve never played a game like this before, I recommend trying this one first,” explained Kuroo to a costumer who had been asking which game was better to play with his group of friends. He got from the shelf another game with a colorful cover and handed it to him as he explained the pros of playing that one now. The costumer looked pleased, rented that one and requested three lattes and one americano to be brought to their table. And two cheesecakes to share.

Kuroo smirked and nodded, going to the counter to prepare their order after he prepared the game for them. It was so satisfactory when a costumer took his opinion in consideration. Well, he was hired _because_ his opinion mattered, but still.

The group of friends stayed hours playing. They rented another game after they finished playing the one Kuroo recommended. That situation was pretty usual at the café, Kuroo always had to ask people to leave, because they were going to close soon. People always looked surprised, as they didn’t notice how fast the time had gone by.

Once they were cleaning up the place to close, his boss asked him from the counter: “how’s your board game going?”

“Suffering some modifications,” Kuroo explained, scrubbing drops of latte off the table. “I didn’t consider play time,” he snorted.

“Well, there are games that last hours. Or days,” his boss laughed.

“True. And even if I played those, it’s just out of spite,” he chuckled, finishing with the tables. “Not my type of entertainment.”

“So that’s why you like one stands so much?” He smirked.

“Wow, rude,” he raised his eyebrows. “Just because I didn’t enjoy _your_ dick that much, doesn’t mean I do that with all people.”

“You always manage to break my heart in a million pieces,” his boss said dramatically, clutching his sweater.

“Right. You seemed recovered last week kissing two guys at the same time. How is that anatomically possible, anyway?” He laughed, going to get the broom.

“You need so much practice yet, Tetsu,” he smirked and shook his head. “You look so mature, but in bed you’re innocent.”

“Innocent?” He frowned and looked back at him. “… What are you, even. I don’t even want to know. I’ll keep it vanilla.”

“You better,” his boss laughed.

An hour later, they both were able to close the shop and head back home. Kuroo had preferred to walk instead of accepting the ride he was offered. He felt a migraine coming in and wanted to try if the cool breeze would make it any better for later.

Kuroo eventually made it home, took a cold shower and then went to have dinner with Kozume while watching TV. After that, they lounged for a bit in the living room, each one on their own thing, until it got late enough to go to sleep.

While he got ready for bed, Kuroo mentally reviewed the game he was creating in case in brain would grant him with a new idea while he was sleeping. It often worked like that. Kuroo would also keep a notepad and a pen on his bedside table to write anything good that came from his dreams.

“I hope to see shortie again, though,” he hummed to himself and laid on his stomach. He fell asleep rather quickly.

## ¤¤¤

Kuroo looked around and distinguished he was under water. He could breath as normal, though. He looked down at himself and that explained it. He was a merman now. He had a two-meter-long tail, scales gradually changing from red to black. His hands didn’t look as normal as he would have liked to, since he had membranes joining his fingers.

“I’ve never liked merpeople, why am I here?” He sighed. “Oh, maybe I can get to hook up with a horny pirate,” he snorted and decided to swim up to the surface. He almost bumped heads with another being as soon as he gasped for air.

The other person jerked back, almost falling onto his ass, but managing to keep their balance.

Kuroo blinked and reached to remove his hair from his face to look at the stranger. “… Ah, shortie,” he mumbled, rather surprised. It wasn’t that he wasn’t glad to see him, but he actually didn’t expect to.

“Who…?” Sawamura narrowed his eyes and scrutinized his weird creature in from of him. He had a sick, green-ish blush on his cheeks and his ears were pointy. Then he noticed the hair. “Ah… was it…” he mumbled to himself. It was really hard to bring memories from his conscious state to the dream world.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said after a few seconds. “I’m not that easy to forget, I’m sure,” he joked, smirking.

“I remember how annoying you were yesterday, though,” Sawamura raised his eyebrows.

“One of my many charms,” Kuroo chuckled and took his time to examine the other. “You don’t look like a pirate.”

“Why would I look like one?” He snorted.

Sawamura was not dumb. By now, he knew he was dreaming and not at a weird and maybe kinky convention for people who liked merpeople, ships and pirates. He wasn’t a fun of those, either. Well… _maybe_ he had a thing for mermaids. Maybe.

“To be the pirate to my mermaid, of course,” Kuroo smirked and pushed himself up, moving his giant tail onto the sand and show off. Sawamura’s eyes widened. “Like what you see?”

“What? N-No,” Sawamura blushed and averted his eyes.

“Oh, come on, be honest,” Kuroo smirked, leaning dangerously close.

Sawamura soon regained control of his face and looked back at him with a bored face. “You’ll get pecked by the seagulls if you stay there,” he nodded and stood up, looking away at the ocean. “Will this be just like yesterday? I don’t think I’m prepared to fight the kraken.”

“Oh, I am,” Kuroo hummed, laying down on his back and crossing his arms under his head to pillow it.

After a few seconds, Kuroo didn’t hear any reply or sensed any movement from Sawamura. He blinked and propped himself up by his elbows to check on him, but he was no longer on the shore. He looked around until he spotted him walking into the sea, looking forward. The water already reached his navel.

“Shortie…?” Kuroo called, feeling worry in the bottom of his stomach. He looked further to find another mermaid singing on the rocks, meters away from the shore. Why couldn’t he hear them? He was sure they were singing, their mouth gaping for air. “Wait,” he blinked, dots connecting.

Sawamura was completely focused on deciphering what the mermaid was singing to him. He knew it was for him, he thought it was something important, something he had been dying to hear all his life. He felt water nearing his nose, but it didn’t matter, he had to get there, though the words the mermaid sang didn’t make any more sense than at the shore.

Then he felt strong arms wrapping around his torso and draw him back. Sawamura swung his legs every which way, but the grip only got tighter. He didn’t know how, he was gasping for air, laying on the sand and looking up at Kuroo with anger in his eyes. “I need to know!!”

“What the hell!” Kuroo shouted back. “Haven’t you heard stories about mermaids! You were killing yourself down there! Almost drowned!”

“It didn’t matter if I got to hear what she had to say!”

“Hey,” Kuroo called using a deep and heavy voice and resounded on Sawamura’s chest. He placed his slimy hands on Sawamura’s shoulders and shook his a little. “Come back to your senses. It’s time.”

Sawamura’s eyes cracked open and he was in his room again. He was feeling upset, for some reason, and he knew he had to do with his dream.

Kuroo woke up, also feeling a weird, heavy feeling in his chest. But the migraine he was expecting hadn’t arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It took me a while to get my butt to sit and type. The quarantine life oftens drains some of the energy left after work. But here it is, the second chapter! Please tell me what you think of it so far :D  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Sawamura was not getting any rest in his sleep now that he had been dreaming. Or having nightmares, he could say, since he always woke up startled or feeling upset. That was no way to start the day, less at 4AM, the hour he had been waking up for the rest of the week.

He was also making an effort to remember the details of his dreams, but he didn’t accomplish much. He remembered someone was there, someone he didn’t know from real life. He had thick, black hair and sharp eyes. He couldn't remember his name, even though he had the feeling he had been told it many times.

Even though waking up from his dreams had been a bad experience overall, he somehow was starting to expect seeing the guy with crazy hair. He wasn’t even sure why, for now dreaming hadn’t been a great thing to do. 

Sugawara had noticed the bag under his eyes once day they had been facetiming. Note that Sawamura wasn’t a fan of doing this, less with Sugawara who could see every time he wanted, but his friend called him and he answered, so there was not much he could do about it.

Sugawara asked him about his tired face and Sawamura explained him he hadn’t been sleeping much lately. He skipped the fact that he had been having nightmares, though he wasn’t sure of why he had made that decision.

Sugawara then suggested him to listen to some ASMR before sleeping, to see if he went to sleep more relaxed. If not, he could ask around about some natural medicine to take to induce slumber, or something of the sort. Sawamura thanked him and told him he would try the videos, more to subside Sugawara’s concern than anything else.

It was Friday night and Sawamura was ready to sleep. So, so, ready to sleep. He wanted to just hit the bed and not know of himself until Saturday afternoon. He wasn’t one to sleep in regularly, but he needed it, and he deserved it.

He searched for ASMR videos on his phone to not regret it later. Sugawara had recommended some channels for him to look and find something that would relax him. He eventually did, he found a channel of a girl who whispered nice and silly stories and sometimes faded into bird calling or water running. It was nice. Soon his eyes started to feel heavy and the back of his head to feel tingly. He soon was sleeping.

Sawamura found himself sitting on soft, green grass. A soft, warm breeze ran against his skin and suddenly, he was very aware of a nearby river. He looked around, feeling his head heavy with tranquility. He didn’t know if he had visited this place awake, but he felt at home. 

He took a moment to enjoy being seated there, barefoot, without any worry about anything. He didn’t even stop to think he wasn’t even _thinking_ of anything other than the sensations he was feeling at that exact minute. He then slowly stood up, trying to decide where to go first, but he just started walking before he could choose. It was a nice feeling.

As he was walking, the sound of the river turned louder and in sight, a thick and too dark bush appeared. Sawamura smiled to himself, because one second after, he knew those weren’t black leaves, but Kuroo. Then he blinked and his heart skipped a beat. Now he was remembering? It seemed memories of details came to him inside of his dreams and he forgot them as soon as he woke up. How unfair was that?

Kuroo blinked when he heard steps approaching, turning his head to look at what he thought was Shortie. He chuckled when he saw he was right. “Well, to be honest, I knew this wasn’t my dream. This place isn’t really my style,” he commented, not moving from his spot near the river.

“I’ll take that as a direct insult,” Sawamura said, sitting down next to him. Kuroo laughed softly at that.

“Even if aesthetically isn’t my kind of place… it really is comforting. It’s a huge difference from the other places you had been dreaming about.”

Sawamura nodded, recounting the dreams. “We had the medieval knight era, the mermaid thing, zombie apocalypse, don’t even get me started on that…”

“That was really intense,” Kuroo snorted, nodding. “Did something happen for you to change the atmosphere?”

“Ah, not really…” Sawamura hummed softly. He honestly didn’t remember. It seemed really random the things he remembered from the real world and things he didn’t. His brain kept being unfair about this whole experience. “But I plan to enjoy it thoroughly,” he chuckled. 

Kuroo smiled at that. “Well, I like that. Unless a fucking monster comes out of the bushes to eat us. Your dreams tend to do that. Do you like horror movies or what?”

Sawamura snorted and just shrugged. Kuroo had noticed Sawamura had not ever shared anything about himself in their conversations. As if it wasn’t obvious, he didn’t even know his name yet, and it bothered him, but he was cool enough to not bring it up and respect Sawamura’s sense of privacy.

Sawamura watched the ever running water going down the river for a while. Kuroo contemplated him in silence, not sure of what to do yet. It seemed Sawamura had really needed this safe moment of quiet.

If so, why was he here? To be honest, it had been a mystery all week. _Why_ was he here, really? He had never been in another person’s dream and even though it had been fun, he didn’t know how it was possible. Or his dreams took a dark turn on dissociating and he was dreaming he was sharing dreams. He preferred the first option anyway, it was less perturbing. 

He thought of Sawamura needing him, but wasn’t that a bit egocentric? Why, of all the people on EARTH, was he in Sawamura’s dreams? What was the thing he had to do? Sawamura looked very composed, responsible and attractive. He may have been weird with the mermaid kink, but it was okay, we all have our secrets, Kuroo thought.

As if trying to read through him, Kuroo started to think of the possibilities, in case there _was_ a reason for him to be in Sawamura’s dreams. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and kept staring at Sawamura. By now, he could have a hole through his face for how hard Kuroo had fixated on him, but he wouldn’t even notice. 

Maybe Sawamura was nothing of what he appeared to be. Or what Kuroo thought he was by looks. Until now, he had only been judging a little, trying to be perceptive as Sawamura wouldn’t share anything of himself, but obviously, he could fail and judging was never good.

“Shortie…” Kuroo finally spoke, but they had been quiet for so long that his voice came out as a soft murmur. “Why am I here?”

Sawamura blinked slowly and turned to face him, but he didn’t reply immediately.

“I mean, we’re sure these are your dreams and not mine. We’re sure we don’t know each other in the real world. We’re sure that meeting like this is strange, to say the least.”

Sawamura nodded lightly and placed his palms on the grass, behind his back, so he could lean back a little. “I wish I knew.”

“I think you know,” Kuroo shrugged. “We always know.”

“Are you trying to sound wise?” He smirked, raising his eyebrows at him.

“I _am_ wise, excuse you,” Kuroo joked, but tried to remain serious. He really wanted answers.

Sawamura rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, trying to think of a reason to give and please Kuroo, but nothing really came into his mind. Was that weird? What state of mind was this? He couldn’t think of anything too serious, he would get distracted immediately, and he had tried, because he also wondered _why the hell_ was someone like Kuroo resting in the place he felt like home if they were total strangers.

“Hey, Kuroo…” he called, searching to say something useful, something that would ease the guy piercing his head in search of answers. “My name is Sawamura Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello!  
> This chapter is a little shorted than the others, but there’s more intimacy in this one.
> 
> It took longer too, because I’ve been busy with work. Working from home is much more exhausting than real work. Does anyone agree? 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are taking care of yourself in this quarantine. I hope you’re able to take care of yourself.
> 
> Wash your hands! Stay at home!
> 
> Love you! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sawamura woke up to some lo-fi music playlist that kept playing after the ASMR video ended. For the first minutes after waking up, he sleepily stopped the music, reached for his charging cable and decided to go for a glass of water before going back to sleep, since it was only 5 AM when he checked his phone.

Once he drank his water and decided to go back to sleep for another 5 hours at least, he furrowed his eyebrows as one thought crossed his mind. Hadn’t he dreamt at all? Where was that odd sensation of waking up upset from a dream he didn’t remember? “Wasn’t Kuroo there?” He mumbled to himself as he slid his legs under the covers and laid back down. And then, oh. “Kuroo… His name was Kuroo Tetsurou and I… I did tell him my name, I think,” he kept murmuring as he regained consciousness of what he had done in the dream world. 

Sawamura tried to calm down so he didn’t end up completely woken up, but his brain was searching for more memories, of details of Kuroo’s face, of how his voice sounded, what happened in the dream, what did they do… He wanted to know. He wanted to know if he would meet with his in his next dream too.

. . .

Kuroo woke up hours later, slowly opened his eyes and stretched. He always took his time in bed before getting up, as it was only healthy and, well, it helped him to remember details of his dreams. Even if he had had facilities in the dreamland, he had a whole system to enjoy it. It was fun, like a little game you would play with yourself.

Kuroo remembered Sawamura and chuckled to himself. But then it hit him. Oh.

“Oh,” he voiced out. “OH,” he exclaimed again, eyes wide as he frantically looked around for his phone. Where the heck was it? He asked himself as he patted under the pillow. He finally got a hold of it and opened Facebook, Instagram, was MySpace still working? He had to find Sawamura Daichi now that he knew his name. He had to know if he existed for real, if this was not him going mad subconsciously.

Facebook showed a couple of profiles, but nothing looked like Sawamura. He thought it could be the one with a fucking tree for a picture, because Sawamura could and would kill his hopes like that, not showing his face for a Facebook profile, being a total grandpa who can’t just take a selfie.

Kuroo sighed heavily and laid back down on the bed with no friend request to send. What if his brain was making this up only to tell him he needed a boyfriend? And… did he need a boyfriend or some dick? He wasn’t sure at all, but knew Sawamura Daichi would be able to cover every role. Maybe this was just the ideal man his brain thought was the best for him and that was really sad.

. . .

Sawamura was eager to go back to sleep now that he could remember good things about his dreams. He wondered if he would have to play some ASMR every time to repeat the good results. He hoped he didn’t, he didn’t like holding his phone for too long. His thumb and index finger started to bother him after a while. 

Later that night, not even a playlist of ASMR videos helped him to fall asleep and he wondered how bad his luck was. He ended up going to lay on the couch of his living room and watch some TV. He fell asleep around 2 AM and the face of Kuroo Tetsurou was soon in sight, running straight towards his car and getting in, telling him to “FUCKING DRIVE,” and Sawamura obligued, but obviously asked right back at him “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO.”

“NOT SURE! It’s your fucking dream world anyway!” Kuroo panted and leaned against his seat. He had been running, he didn’t know for how long since time and space inside of dreams were difficult to follow, but the thing he knew was that he was tired.

He calmed down his breathing after a minute of Sawamura driving. He was a little more nervous, looking at the back mirror every 4 seconds and then back to the road.

Kuroo smiled a little. “You know, if you wish for it to stop, you just have to regain a little control of your actions…” he commented, relaxed.

Sawamura stole a glance at him and then focused back on the road without saying much. Then, suddenly Kuroo started to feel faint and his body weighed less than a feather. “Wait, wait, no, you’ll get yourself awake, stop that,” he blinked, looking down at his hands.

“Then what do I do? You Dream Master or whatever I know you’d like to be called,” he mumbled and Kuroo felt whole again. Weird sensation, would not recommend.

“Well, you do have to find an equilibrium,” Kuroo started explaining, ignoring Sawamura’s hint of sass in his sentence. “I mean, you can control your reactions in real life, but you don’t exactly know what you’ll be reacting to. Life is unpredictable and so are dreams. Though dreams are crazier because I  _ hope _ we don’t have to face the Apocalypse. If it were like that, please let me die.”

“You wouldn’t be that kind of character,” Sawamura snorted.

“Oh, you suddenly know so much about me, Daichi,” he half smirked.

“Are you already on a first name basis? You’re a punk.”

“You are a grandpa. Whoever uses ‘punk’ as an insult these days…”

Sawamura kept driving for a while, at least until he felt safe enough to stop the car. They had been driving across a plain road, but slowly the scenery started to change, adding little trees and bushes here and there. Sawamura saw a viewpoint and decided to pause there. He parked the car and got out of it without saying much. He just flashed a small smile at Kuroo.

He walked over to the railing and leaned against it. He placed his forearms on the bar and rested his chin on them. He was sure that the city he was foreseeing wasn’t Sendai, but he didn’t know exactly where his brain had taken them to. 

Kuroo followed him out of the car, humming softly. “It suddenly got dark,” he commented, looking up at the sky and then down at the panoramic view of the city. “Just a second ago the sun was shining.”

Sawamura nodded. “Yeah. Don’t dreams tend to do weird things with space and time? I don’t know, weeks ago I was sure I couldn’t dream at all.”

“Oh, really?” Kuroo looked back at him. “I’ve always remembered them. It’s unusual, though. I also have been thinking it’s got to do with my headaches.”

“Headaches?” Sawamura raised his eyebrows. “What’s got that to do with anything?”

“Something related to neuronal activity during the night. I’m not so sure yet. Doctors haven’t said anything too helpful and for now I just try to deal with them with painkillers or some fresh air. It’s weird, though… Now that we’ve been… sharing our dreams, I don’t get as much headaches anymore.”

“That’s weird, yeah,” Sawamura agreed as he straightened up. “I didn’t even know this was possible.”

“Me neither, I mean, how could something like this just happen… That’s why I was asking you for the reasons in our last dream. I think there’s a connection,” Kuroo explained, looking over at him.

“I never thought you would like to find credible explanations to everything,” Sawamura joked.

“Of course I do, I’m a Scorpio, I like to know the reasons behind  _ everything _ ,” Kuroo smirked.

Sawamura snorted and turned around to lean his lower back against the railing for now. “Well… I clearly don’t know for sure why we are together like this, but… Like I just said, I had never been able to dream literally until now. And Suga always says I can’t dream metaphorically either and that will affect me emotionally. Suga is a childhood friend, by the way,” Sawamura explained. “I have… always argued that it’s nothing bad, that my dreams are only small because they’re something I can actually achieve with my own two hands,” he said, looking down at his calloused fingers. “But that’s bullshit. I know it is. I was bored everyday and I wanted something new to happen to me, but I just couldn’t get my ass up to do it.”

Kuroo listened to Sawamura’s rant in silence, watching how he moved, where his eyes went and how he breathed. Sawamura was so sincere with him it stuck him. It probably had to do with them not knowing each other in real life, but the fact that Sawamura was relying on  _ him _ to vent about his life problems made him feel special and as an electric spark ran through his arm to reach for Sawamura, he took a step closer. Sawamura blinked and looked back at Kuroo, his brows arched at the sudden moves and no talking.

He opened his eyes again and he was in his room. He was sweating and his room felt too hot to stay in bed for any more five minutes. He stood up, took off his pajamas and went to open the window.

He looked down at the street, watching a couple of pedestrians walking. “ _Fuck_ , Kuroo…” he mumbled, his hand going to touch the middle of his chest. His heart was racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank so much for the support shown after the last chapter! I’m really happed you guys liked this idea.  
> I’m also announcing this fic won’t have more than 10 chapters. I am already organizing everything (more like finally, right...) and I can be sure of that.  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I had fun writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ This chapter contains a description of Sleep Paralysis /!\
> 
> in case someone is not comfortable with that, you can skip the paragraphs between the three points.

The next dreams Sawamura had, he didn’t meet up with Kuroo. He didn’t remember much of them, but he knew the guy wasn’t there. That, honestly, had been a heartbreaker and instigated many questions and doubts in the mind and soul of Sawamura Daichi:

Was Kuroo even real? He obviously had been doubting about that every day in many different moments. How could people meeting in each other’s dream even be possible? Sawamura was now feeling angry for letting himself think of that as a mere possibility. But he had wanted to believe. He desperately wanted Kuroo to be real, to exist somewhere in Sendai, maybe Japan, at least in this terrenal world… He wanted him.

Was he even right in his head anymore? Why would someone he made up in his head be so important he left his heart racing with just one look? Why would an invention be more reliable than the friends he had at the reach of a call? Why did he feel more at home in the weird sceneries of his dreams than in the apartment he worked so hard to own? Why did he feel so safe in situations that showed him his entire life as he built it was an absolute lie?

Sawamura Daichi hated to lie because he just couldn’t do it. The way he was raised and how he was just couldn’t let him blurt out a lie out of nowhere. In this case, he had made himself an expert on convincing himself he had what he wanted and made himself sure there was no space for more ambitions, so he didn’t have to lie, because he  _ believed _ that.

_ Why do you do this to yourself, Daichi? _ Sugawara would ask once every six months or so. That’s simple. Because he didn’t want to hurt himself in the process of life. 

Life was unpredictable and unfair. It always crushed your achievements in the moment you less expected it, and it hurt. Because you can’t control life, you can’t control what it gives you and you can’t control what it takes from you. So it’s better to have nothing you can lose and don’t get attached when you win any.

It was a depressing way of living. At least so for Sawamura, because he didn’t feel, think or ever live by that. Sawamura was a positive man, full of energy, quick to act. This new philosophy made him look out of character and Sugawara hated that, but had to learn to live with that. Because he understood.

Sawamura had ambitions and dreams when he was younger, though he kept them to himself, as a way of not spoiling them, he would joke. 

Sawamura dreamed of being like his father and wanted to be a policeman to make him proud. He never said that out loud, but he would draw with his crayons a guy that looked a little like him (he was only 6, after all, that details are never something to find in a drawing of a toddler) dressed as a policeman, accompanied with a big, friendly dog. But his father left his family, never came back and Sawamura didn’t want to be like his father anymore.

Sawamura then wanted to study medicine, but he never told anyone until his last year of school when he  _ had _ to write it down on the career orientation paper. That dream went directly to the trash, because he had good grades, but not the best, and could get an sports scholarship, but he wasn’t the best in that either, and he could pay for his education, but he wasn’t rich. That didn’t stop him, though, because he was a hard-worker and one failure was just that. He looked for other careers to study.

Sawamura wanted a partner. He always pictured himself with a wife and children. As he grew up, he also considered having a husband and a dog; that worked equally well for him. Sawamura went to college and found himself a cute, kind and smart girl who loved him and he loved. They had been together four years and he was planning to propose to her after graduation. But she died in a car accident. 

Sawamura then learned he couldn’t control people’s bad actions, he couldn’t control how others were better at him in many things, and he couldn’t control time. He never thought that his life was miserable. He wasn’t miserable  _ at all _ . Many people went through the same things and worse. But he started, unconsciously, to focus on getting things he could actually work on by himself, and things he knew he could achieve. So he just worked on being kind to his mother and sister, worked on studying hard and getting his diploma and tried to see his friends as much as he could manage. He got his own house because he knew he was good at saving money, and he formed a volleyball club for amateurs on weekends. Those were simple things.

But Sawamura, also unconsciously, kept dreaming. Because he still wanted to make up to his mother after his father, because he still watched medicine shows on the TV, because he still waited for Kuroo to make a move first.

. . . 

Sawamura opened his eyes and found himself laying on his bed. He didn’t even know when he fell asleep, but he felt sweaty and uncomfortable. He also discovered he couldn’t move much, his legs and hands didn’t respond to him.

Suddenly, he felt a dark presence behind him, and he couldn’t turn back to face it, but that wasn’t necessary. Soon a pair of hands rolled him over and then his hips were straddled by two muscles, hairy legs.

“Kuroo?” Sawamura called, furrowing his eyebrows. “What is this? What are you doing?”

Kuroo only smirked, though there was a devilish hint to it. He then reached to hold both of Sawamura’s wrists up his head. Not like he could move them before, but now he felt trapped, and maybe in danger.

“Daichi…” Kuroo finally spoke, though he wasn’t moving his lips to do so. “You’re a coward,” he simply said. Sawamura opened his mouth to protest, but his voice didn’t come out. “You didn’t take my help. You didn’t look for me. And I will no longer appear in your dreams… You lost your chance.”

“No,” Sawamura managed to say, though his voice came out as if he was choking.

“Yes. You dreamt of me and you lost again.”

“No, this is not… not you,” he gasped. He could tell. Kuroo had a gentle gaze and a lazy smile he would never lose. Not even when a zombie was about to eat his face off.

“How are you so sure? You don’t even know me,” he barked a laugh. Oh, he knew him, because Kuroo was transparent and from the first second they met, Kuroo had wanted Sawamura to know everything about him.

“I do. Because I dream of you. Constantly. Here and out there.”

“You don’t dream, Daichi,” Kuroo smirked.

“And I can’t lie. That’s my weak point… Saying that… I don’t expect you to be in my dreams is a lie. And saying that I wasn’t disappointed when I didn’t see you in my last dream, would be a lie too,” he replied, now clearly, his voice smooth. “But saying that today I will also fall asleep with the hope to see the real you in another dream is the truth.”

Kuroo stared down at him and slowly got off him. He put him in the same position he started his dream in, and disappeared. Sawamura closed his eyes again. After a few tries, he finally woke up for real. So now he knew what Azumane, another childhood friend of his, was about when he told him he suffered from sleep paralysis. He would never take a nap on a hot day ever again.

But what Sawamura had to learn was that there’s an equilibrium to things you can and can’t control, just as Kuroo said. Because you can’t control life and you can’t control people, but you can manage yourself. Shit will happen and he would have to face it, just like he faced the dragon, just like he faced the mermaid, just like he faced the zombies and just like he faced Kuroo. In some he failed and in some he succeeded, and that was life.

That night, Sawamura fell asleep peacefully, with no ASMR and no dread on his chest of having to face bad dreams again. He thought that it would be great to see Kuroo again, and that if he didn’t, he would have probably lost his chance with him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream of other things that would make his life less boring.

. . .

He found himself in his living room at night, lights off but the TV on. He rubbed his eye, thinking he had fallen asleep on the couch, but soon he knew he was dreaming, as the vibe was different from the real one. Now he was learning.

He looked around, wondering why was this dream so normal, until he heard a key working his way through the doorknob. Soon a thick, black mop of hair popped out. Kuroo walked in and looked around, curious. He had the gentle gaze and his lazy cat-like smile. Sawamura stood up and Kuroo looked over.

“Daichi?” He visibly perked up and walked over. “Man, I thought I wouldn’t see you again! I lost a night’s sleep helping my roommate with some work and then you didn’t show up for a week or so…” he explained, though the excitement didn’t leave him. Sawamura smiled to himself, knowing.

“I think we started falling asleep in different moments of the day until now, then…” he hummed.

“Oh, that’s a good explanation,” he smiled a little and looked around again. “Where are we? Maybe in your place, since you’re barely wearing any clothes. Are you trying to seduce me?” He smirked, looking down at Sawamura’s boxers.

“What?” He blinked and looked down at himself. Yes, he was only wearing that. He felt his neck go warm and soon his ears followed.

“I don’t mind,” Kuroo said before Sawamura could even react. “I mean, if you don’t either…” he added as he started taking off his denim jacket.

“Kuroo…” Sawamura looked up at him and chuckled. “You tried to kiss me last time, didn’t you?”

“Oh, I’ve been caught,” he replied with a smirk before he took off his red hoodie. “Were you going to kiss back?”

“Yeah,” Sawamura mumbled and reached for Kuroo’s face. Kuroo was quick enough to follow his motion and lean down to meet him halfway in a heated kiss.

They had only known each other in dreams for about three weeks, but the need for each other had been there from day one, and they both knew, and they both ignored it for their mental health. But when you’re dreaming something you like, why not enjoy it?

Kuroo soon enough was in his underwear too and they moved to make up on the couch. To touch each other, to please each other. Sawamura was really enjoying the moment. He had had a while since he last touched hairy legs, since he last caressed firm arms, since he last rubbed another dick. He felt himself rock-hard with just that much, and Kuroo loved that, he loved to see he could do that much to  _ Sawamura Daichi. _

“Wait, Kuroo…” he mumbled against the other’s hot mouth.

“Call me by my name, come on…” he whispered, going to kiss his neck.

“I’m going to wake up…” he grunted.

“What? NO, no, no, you can’t do that…” Kuroo pulled back, and he wasn’t even upset, but come on. “Daichi, please, we’re going to wake up to a mess in our beds, can we please, at least, make it count?” He snorted.

“Listen,” Sawamura called and reached to hold Kuroo’s face with both hands. “I know you will remember my number once you wake up,” he said with all seriousness and Kuroo just nodded firmly, because he couldn’t just lose this.

Sawamura started to give him his number, but he started to forget the numbers when he reached the last two digits, because he was too close to waking up.

“TWO FIVE!” He shouted when he woke up, sitting up on his bed. “What kind of person forgets his own phone number, Daichi,” he grunted and didn’t even dare of laying back down, because he had to wash the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, nice.


	6. Chapter 6

It was usual that Kuroo took his time in bed before getting up and starting his morning routine. To remember every detail of his dreams, he had to relax and focus on connecting with his dream-self.

This time though, he didn’t need much time to get the idea of what happened in their dreams with Sawamura. He made a face, a bit uncomfortable, but was glad he had made the decision to actually wear his pajamas to sleep last night. 

He sighed softly, not ready to be on his feet yet, and revised every moment of his shared dream with Sawamura. There was again, the small (big, actually) hope that Sawamura was actually a real human being and that they could meet, some day.

Kuroo really wanted to meet with Sawamura. To listen to his voice for real and to get a better view of the lines around his eyes that form when he laughs. Sawamura was easy to love; he was sincere, transparent, he also gave off the sensation of safety when one was around, for some reason. Kuroo knew Sawamura had a lot to deal with, he could feel it and, in the end, was able to see his subconscious raw through his dreams. But he still managed to be a person to be trusted, a person you could rely on. He was a bit contradictory, but in the end, he was…  _ interesting.  _

Sawamura and Kuroo had a lot in common, Kenma would say in all honesty. You wouldn’t know if it was a compliment or an insult, though. 

Kuroo smiled to himself at that thought.

“Wait,” he blinked, “he gave me his number,” he mumbled as he tossed around his bed, searching for his phone. After he patted around his bedside table without a result, he finally found his cellphone under the pillow and started typing the numbers Sawamura gave him. And then he realized he was missing the two last numbers. This would take a while.

He stood up, going over to Kozume’s room. He barely knocked (because he had been conditioned to it after a couple of times of just walking in) and opened the door. “Kenma. Give me two numbers.”

Kozume suffled under the covers and made a sound that sounded something like “what”, so Kuroo repeated the request. “Ugh… Five… One?” He barely said before going back to sleep.

Kuroo was content with that and typed those two numbers before dialing, but soon was let down with the message informing that number didn’t exist. “Kenma,” Kuroo started, but was soon stopped with a sleepy “get out.”

Kuroo wouldn’t get a better result out of this interaction, so he closed the door and let his roommate sleep in peace. 

So he started pacing around their living room, as he tried different numbers to finish Sawamura’s contact. Some of them didn’t exist, just like the first one, and others made him wait for someone to pick up after the tone. He could feel his chest tingle with expectation, lost when the other person in line was a woman, someone too young or someone too old. He wrote down the digits that didn’t work.

One of the many tries, a cheery voice answered the call. Kuroo knew for a fact that wasn’t Sawamura’s voice, but he still had to ask instead of just hanging up and being rude. 

“Hi. Is this Sawamura Daichi?”

“Hm? No, but… Who is this?”

“It doesn’t matter. Sorry for--”

“No, don’t hang up!” the person called. “I can give your number to Sawamura so he can call you back.”

Kuroo blinked, his brain working a second too late to process the information like an average person. “Okay,” he managed to reply. “It’s Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kuuuuro Teeetsurouu,” the person said like he was writing down the name. “Got it. I’ll pass the message then. Good morning,” he said and hung up.

Kuroo blinked and slowly pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. What had just happened? First things first: Sawamura Daichi existed.

* * *

Sawamura was having some coffee, trying to feel less bummed out by the whole situation when his phone rang. The noise made him jolt for two reasons: one, he was too absorbed in his black coffee trying not to think of the call he was expecting and two, he was anxious about any call that would enter his line because it could be Kuroo.

He reached for his phone and noticed it was just a text message from Sugawara:

‘Hey! It happened again, someone called looking for you.’

‘He said his name was Kuroo Tetsurou. I’ll share his number with you.’

_ Suga shared a contact with you. _

Sawamura stared at the screen for at least a minute before connecting the dots.

It was common for Sugawara and Sawamura to get these interactions, since they had very similar phone numbers, just the difference for the last two digits. And Kuroo had been persistent enough to start calling every number until he reached Sugawara’s and, if he went in any logical order, he would get to Sawamura’s number in two days, maybe. So they were both very lucky Sugawara existed.

Sawamura finally reacted and touched the screen for Kuroo’s number to immediately call him. Sawamura stood up and wiped off the sweat of his free palm against his clean boxers as he waited.

He didn’t have to wait much; Kuroo picked up at the second ring.

“Daichi?”

“Do you answer every phone call like that?” Sawamura joked. He didn’t even know how he had the guts to joke when he realized Kuroo was a real person, but it just felt natural, for the same reason.

“Ha… fuck, it’s you,” Kuroo said before letting out an airy laugh. “Shit, fuck, I can’t believe this.”

“I didn’t know you could curse like that,” Sawamura chuckled, though he was walking around his terrace like mad.

“How can you be so calm?? You fucking exist. And now you know I’m fucking real so??? We can actually see each other, like, in person, Daichi,” Kuroo explained, excited.

“I know, I just am not sure how to deal with this and I’m trying to act natural.”

“You make me sound dumb and desperate, Dai,” he snorted.

“Do I?”

“Rude.”

“Yeah… Kuroo, where do you live?”

“Tokyo. What about you? Please say Tokyo too.”

“It’s Sendai,” Sawamura replied, sounding a bit disappointed, but not completely lost.

“Okay, at least the same country, that’s something. Wanna hang out?” Kuroo asked. Sawamura could feel the grin in his voice.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am very sorry for the late update. I haven't had the chance to actually sit down and write something in months. Now I had a bit of free time and felt well enough to do it. I really want to give this fic an end and I will! No matter how long it takes me.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around and I hope you are well :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroo and Sawamura were going to meet at Sendai, since Sawamura had already been to Tokyo, but Kuroo had never visited Sendai. Sawamura had told Kuroo this city was boring compared to Tokyo, but the other insisted on travelling there. Also, Kuroo was less interested in the places he could visit and more of seeing Sawamura in person. He couldn’t care less about Sendai being a boring place when Sawamura lived there.

Kuroo tried to look nice for his date--because it was totally a date. Kozume watched him go around their apartment while he played on his console in the living room. He had never seen Kuroo so hectic, but tried not to say anything about it until he heard loud noises coming from the laundry room. He sighed heavily, paused his game and went to check on him

“What are you looking for?” He asked, watching Kuroo as he looked around their dirty clothes.

“Have you seen my black t-shirt? The plain one,” he asked, not stopping his search. 

“Uh… No, not really. Why do you need it so much? You have other black t-shirts,” he blinked.

“I’m going to Sendai,” Kuroo said, putting all the dirty clothes he had taken out of the basket, back in. He then finally turned to take a look at Kozume, who was raising an eyebrow at him, because his reply didn’t explain anything. “I’m… having a date at Sendai. Didn’t I tell you? I’m sure I told you.”

“Maybe. Was it that day you burst in my room to talk about the weird vivid dreams you were having? I was trying to sleep.”

“Rude.”

“What are you going to do with a date at Sendai? Did you download Tinder? I thought I told you that app was--”

“It’s not Tinder, it’s… You know, if you had paid attention that day, I wouldn’t have to explain this all over,” he smirked. “Wait, shit, it’s getting late,” he said and walked past Kozume and out of the room to go back to his bedroom. “Well, I guess the white t-shirt will have to do today,” he hummed and put that on before shrugging a plaid red shirt on as well.

“You must be sure you’re getting laid if you’re wearing your super skinny jeans,” Kozume commented, leaning against the door frame. Kuroo chuckled.

“I have high hopes. Anyway, reminder that I’m coming back on Monday before my shift at the store. Remember to eat properly while I’m gone,” he said as he took his backpack he had packed the night before. He checked himself one more time in the mirror and looked back at Kozume.

“So this isn’t a one night stand?”

“I wouldn’t be going all over to Sendai if it were, Kenma,” he chuckled.

“Hm, it’s just…” he started, but preferred not to comment on Kuroo’s change of attitude and make it self conscious. “Take care.”

“I will,” he grinned and pat his head gently. He checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys before leaving.

Kozume also thought it was good Kuroo was thinking of a boyfriend so he wouldn’t have to deal with his clinginess so often. But also hoped Kuroo wouldn’t be so trustful this time.

* * *

Sawamura had become a cleaning machine as soon as they agreed Kuroo would visit. For some reason, it had been obvious to him Kuroo would sleep over at his place instead of booking a hotel room, though they didn’t really talk about that issue. He had also gone to the grocery store to stock up his fridge, though he also was sure they would end up ordering food. Then he remembered he didn’t know Kuroo’s favorite food. Most probably was fish, anyway. He had some fish in the freezer.

Kuroo’s text informing he was already on his way made him more anxious, but in the end he couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Daichi went to take a shower and get dressed to go and wait for Kuroo at the station.

Sawamura waited for him, looking around the place, phone in hand in case Kuroo would call, but soon enough he saw that spiky hair emerge from the staircase. He cleared his throat and tried making eye contact with Kuroo. He was soon to notice Sawamura and, with the lazy grin Sawamura was already used to seeing, approached him.

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted him.

“Hi…” Sawamura replied, staring at him. He couldn’t believe that thick hair was real yet, but the grin affected him in the same way that in his dreams; he wanted to kiss it off. “How was your trip?” He remembered to ask instead of pulling Kuroo out of the station and dragging him to his place.

“Cool, it wasn’t so bad,” he smiled. They stayed in silence, but was understandable, since they were making sure the other was real to their eyes. “Shit,” Kuroo finally whispered and started laughing very softly. “Dai, let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Sawamura took them to his apartment. Kuroo was about to comment that maybe he needed to book himself a room, but then understood it wasn’t going to be necessary, which made him feel welcomed.

Sawamura opened the door to his apartment and let Kuroo in. Kuroo slipped off his shoes and walked around. “It’s just like in our dreams,” he chuckled, looking back at Sawamura. Well, only one dream had been set in Sawamura's living room. Kuroo wondered if Sawamura would take the hint, but he knew he wasn’t dumb.

Sawamura rolled his eyes, but half smiled at that. “Don’t you want to drink or eat something first?”

“Hm, okay… Let’s make things in the correct order,” Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Where can I leave my stuff?”

“Oh, here,” Sawamura took him to the guest bedroom and also told him where the bathroom was. Then he went back to the kitchen to start cooking something. “Is there anything you don’t like?”

“Eh, maybe mangoes, but I’ll eat them if that’s what you have,” he replied lazily, going to sit somewhere near Sawamura.

“We’re not having mangoes for lunch, so you’re safe,” he replied, rolling his eyes once more as he started taking out the food out of the fridge. He had left the fish out to defrost a while back. 

Sawamura then started chopping vegetables. Kuroo asked if he needed any help, but Sawamura told him it was fine, he was a guest anyway. Kuroo was okay with watching Sawamura work, watching Sawamura close to him, watching Sawamura breathe.

“Is there… something you want?” Sawamura asked, though he didn’t pull his eyes away from the carrots he was peeling. “You’re staring a bit, you know.”

“I’m just making sure you’re real. I should have asked Kenma to pinch me before coming over,” he joked.

“Who’s Kenma?” Sawamura asked casually.

“He’s my roommate. Childhood friend. A sinnamon roll, with a ‘s’,” he explained. Sawamura snorted at that. 

“That’s a lot coming from you, I wonder if I should believe you.”

Kuroo made an affected face, placing his hand on his chest. “You wound me. I have been the most honest one in this room.”

“Right.”

“Are we going to ignore that we met in each other’s dreams?” Kuroo asked a second later. “I mean… it’s kind of weird and I’m betting all my money that we aren’t insane.”

“How are you so sure?” Sawamura chuckled, finally looking at him since he had finished with the carrots.

“Well, we can’t be both insane.”

“Chances are low, but never zero,” Sawamura joked, moving onto the potatoes.

“Do you really want to go there?” Kuroo smirked.

Sawamura eventually had their lunch plated and on the table. The conversation turned once again to how Kuroo's trip was, then about their current lives and then to their university life. They ended up knowing they were both volleyball nerds and that they had both been captains of their teams. 

After lunch, they moved to the couch to chill, turning on the TV just to make background noise as they kept talking.

“Maybe we saw each other, of the times I went to Tokyo,” Sawamura commented, trying to find an explanation to his whole situation.

“Well, that could be. We could have seen each other once, but… That doesn’t explain how I ended up being a living piece of your dreams,” Kuroo hummed. “None of us is really a corny person, so we can’t rely on fate, can we?”

Sawamura snorted and shrugged. “Well, some things will happen even if you try your hardest to stop them,” he hummed.

Kuroo nodded slowly. Well, he was right. But that made him remember of all the times he wanted to understand why he was in Sawamura’s dreams, if he needed any help Kuroo could deliver, because he would be glad to.

“I believe you tried your hardest to stop the mermaid kink,” Kuroo nodded slowly, looking away, but aware of Sawamura’s reaction. He blushed and Kuroo laughed. 

“It’s not a kink, I’ve told you so,” he sighed heavily. 

“The more you try to deny it, the more I believe you really like slimy tails,” he smirked. “... What was the thing the mermaid was telling you that time?”

Sawamura blinked and looked straight at Kuroo. “What? Uhm… I don’t remember very well the first dreams we had,” he explained.

“You almost drowned yourself, because you desperately wanted to hear what a mermaid was telling you, you said something like you needed to hear what she was telling you. I stopped you, but you were angry that I did,” Kuroo explained. He, of course, remembered as much.

“Ah…” Sawamura furrowed his eyebrows, trying to connect the dots. “I really don’t remember, but… I’ve been thinking about my dreams a lot now that I can actually remember. Also analyzing what you’ve been telling me, trying to sound wise,” he hummed and Kuroo snorted at that. “I’ve been depressed for some time. Some things happened, things I couldn’t control, which made me want to have ambitions I was sure I could accomplish, so… I didn’t really have plans… dreams,” he explained himself. “And I told everyone I was fine with what I had, though no one believed me.”

“You’re pretty bad at lying,” Kuroo agreed.

“I know,” Sawamura grunted. “So… about the mermaid thing, I probably was being a baby, wanting someone to tell me what to do so I could stop feeling like a coward and a sloth,” he nodded.

“A coward sloth, huh…” Kuroo nodded slowly. “I always thought of you like… I don’t know, a crow?”

“A crow?” Sawamura frowned.

“Well, crows are the shit. They’re really intelligent and resilient. Your jet black hair also helped with that.”

“Huh,” Sawamura snorted and shook his head. 

“I think you’re just… really absorbed in thinking what you want to do and what you think you should be doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, by the sound of it, you were disappointed by life, right? Bad shit happened, so you tried to protect yourself by staying in your comfort zone. And that’s valid. But your time ran out, you don’t want to stay in your comfort zone anymore, for whatever reasons you have. Now that you actually opened your eyes to that, are faced with what you think you should have done all that time you did nothing. But the truth is, there’s nothing you should have done. You just do you. So, what are your dreams?” He asked, tilting his chin towards Sawamura to get an answer.

“Uh…”

“Nope. Don’t think too hard about it. What’s the dream you want to make real now?”

“The last one we shared together,” he replied, trying not to die from embarrassment. 

“The last Oh, I thought you wouldn’t ask,” Kuroo blinked, now dumbstruck.

“Don’t think so little of me,” he chuckled, set the cup of coffee he had in his hands on the coffee table and moved over to give Kuroo a kiss. 

Kuroo let out an embarrassing sound of surprise as soon as their lips met, but he didn’t mind as he reached to touch Sawamura’s hair. He had been dying to feel him for weeks now and he was loving how soft Sawamura’s hair actually was and how warm his skin felt against his own.

He soon took off Sawamura’s shirt, but was quick to keep kissing him, even when he saw the borders of Sawamura’s lips were turning red from the friction. Sawamura didn’t complain and reached to rub his hand against Kuroo’s tight jeans. Kuroo let out another muffled moan and let him continue. Accomplishing dreams was the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So they finally met in real life!  
> Woohooo!


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s really nice talking to you,” Sawamura commented after a while.

After the heated interaction they had in bed, they were resting a bit. Kuroo was laying onto his stomach, hugging a pillow. He had his eyes closed, but was awake. Sawamura, on the other side, was laying on his back, focusing on his breathing, eyes closed too. 

When Kuroo heard Sawamura speak, he opened an eye and turned his head to be able to face the other man. “Oho? Praising me already?”

Sawamura looked at him with a bored expression, which lasted less than 5 seconds. “Actually… I never thought I would say that, but… You know me like no one else does and you tell me the truth in a way it actually makes sense to me.”

“Was to be expected. I have seen your mind raw,” Kuroo smiled lazily, but wholeheartedly. 

“Care to show me a bit of yourself? I know you’ve wanted to be transparent from day 1 and I haven’t let you. But I want to know.”

Kuroo hummed softly and slowly rolled onto his side so he was now facing Sawamura. “Yeah. I want you to know, too. I don’t think we’re very different from each other, though,” he smiled.

“I’m listening.”

“Kenma says my one big problem is that I trust people fast. I got scammed for that one,” Kuroo chuckled. “By my ex-boyfriend actually.”

“What a jerk.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I know Kenma was worried about me coming here to meet someone. He probably is thinking I will go back home with no yens in my wallet or bank account.”

“But you wouldn’t let that happen again…”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Kuroo chuckled and looked at him straight in the eyes. “We people never give up on our beliefs, we just take little breaks. I don’t like distrusting people. And I can tell you are the same.”

“Of course not.”

“Sawamura Daichi, you let me into your house and are planning to let me sleep over for two nights even though you just met me today. You trust me,” he shrugged. “You’re a hopeless dreamer, too. You always end up thinking things will turn out the way you want them to. And even more, you actually make things work out. You’re a full believer.”

“Yeah, but… Yeah, you’re right,” he huffed and Kuroo laughed. “You actually know what you’re doing, then. If we met because we had something to do with each other, what is the thing I was expected to give you?”

“Hm, not sure. A boyfriend?” Kuroo offered, the lazy-cat smirk all over his face. 

“Hm, what is it really what you want?”

Kuroo hummed, staring back at him. “So you actually know me by now, huh.”

“Well, yeah, I’m not dumb.”

“I want company,” he shrugged. “I want someone to actually stay because they want to stay. I can’t ask something like that from you, though.”

“Weren’t you a dreamer?”

“I am dreaming for that to happen eventually, but I’m not dumb, either,” he shrugged. “I’m aware something could just go wrong. There’s the distance, actually… I’m clingy.”

“Are you, now?” Sawamura asked, amused.

“Yup, you just have been giving me a lot of attention, so you haven’t noticed. You will, soon enough.”

“Sure…” Sawamura smiled a little. “Would it be okay if I visit you next time? I would like to go to Tokyo again.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Kuroo smiled.

  
  


Sawamura wasn’t sure of what he wanted to do with his life yet. He was 28 years old and he knew he didn’t have something concrete to work on, except the fact that he wanted a boyfriend called Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Sawamura had many reasons to like this man. The first one was that Kuroo knew how to read him and was respectful on how to approach him. The second one was that it was really easy talking to Kuroo about anything, Kuroo had very interesting topics to discuss and Sawamura never found himself bored when he was with him. The third thing was that Kuroo was the kindest person he had ever met and therefore he had such good friends. Fourth thing was that Sawamura wasn’t blind; Kuroo was attractive, still had an athletic body and it pleased Sawamura all the time.

They had been visiting each other for almost a year now, but none of them dared to ask for an official relationship until they settled their heart on the distance they had to bear to see each other. 

But something weird was happening. Sawamura felt the physical need to sell his apartment, take his stuff and move to Tokyo with Kuroo. It had been a while since he wanted something so strongly and didn’t know how to proceed, since the other part could always so no. But that wasn’t something he could control.

One morning, he woke up feeling more determined than ever. He started packing everything he owned in boxes. He spent all of his day doing that and managed to finish around 3 AM with everything. The last thing he did before going to bed, was packing clothes for at least two weeks and checking the hour for the earliest train that would take him to Tokyo.

* * *

Kuroo woke up Saturday morning with his doorbell ringing. He yawned and went to get the door wearing pajamas. If someone had made it this far to their apartment, it was because it was someone they knew. Maybe Kenma’s mother.

“Dai?” He asked, his eyes big, but a second later, he had a big smile on his face. “What a nice surprise~You came for the weekend?” he asked as he let Sawamura walk in.

“Actually, about that… Do you think we could talk? I’ll make coffee,” he nodded, taking off his baseball cap and putting his bag down.

“Uh… yeah, sure,” Kuroo nodded, now feeling a bit worried about this whole setting. “Is something wrong?”

“No… Not really,” Sawamura said as he went over to give him a kiss. Then he headed towards the kitchen to wash his hands and start making coffee. 

Kuroo let him do and went to wait for him and his coffee out on the balcony. Sawamura soon joined and sat down with him.

“You know, lately I’ve been feeling the urge to do something,” Sawamura started.

“Wow, that’s a big step. What is it?” Asked Kuroo, eyeing his coffee. It was still too hot for him to take a sip.

“Move in with you,” Sawamura confessed, looking at him. Kuroo blinked slowly, staring at him. “I know it’s difficult to do that, you have a roommate, I have already thought of that. In case we can’t live together, I would at least like to move to Tokyo and I’m serious. You and I both know why we aren’t in an official relationship yet and… I want to fix that,” he nodded.

“Wow, I… Fuck, Daichi, you always manage to surprise me like this,” he chuckled. “You always look so cool when you should be a wrecking mess. That’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you,” he smiled.

“... in love?” Sawamura blinked.

“Don’t play fool, now. You know I am in love with you. You’re that one loyal dude that would never desert me. And if you were going to, you would say that to me straight to my face. I love that in a man,” he half-joked.

“You’re a masterpiece,” Sawamura shook his head.

“I heard that a lot, you know? Well, you’re one lucky man. Kenma was telling me the other night he was thinking of moving out with his boyfriend,” he nodded. “So if you like this apartment, I think we have a deal.”

“... What?” He blinked. “... That was easy.”

Kuroo laughed. “You won’t have to always fight for what you want, Dai. Sometimes life just wants you to be happy,” he said, now taking the first sip of his drink. “Hot.”

“Cat tongue,” Sawamura called out before leaning over to kiss Kuroo and lick the burn on his tongue.

“Kuro,” Kenma’s voice was heard and soon the sound of his steps approaching. “Oh, hi, Sawamura,” he said, startled to see him there. Not the best time to be wearing his fat cats pajamas. He turned to focus on Kuroo, then. “Do you have any painkillers? I found yours, but they expired,” he sighed heavily.

Kuroo blinked and looked at the box Kenma was holding out to him. It was true. He was used to having a stock of painkillers, but now he wasn’t taking them very often. “These were the ones left. You want me to go get some?”

“Shouyo is coming, so I’ll ask him to bring a box,” he nodded and started going back to his room.

“Okay, but rest your eyes now, no playing,” he called. He just heard the door to his room closing and he snorted. 

Sawamura blinked and reached for the box. “So you aren’t taking them anymore? Please don’t tell me you’ve been taking expired pills,” he looked at him, serious.

Kuroo laughed a little. “Of course not. It’s just that… I stopped having headaches ever since we started dreaming together,” he shrugged.

Sawamura raised his eyebrows. “Really? That’s weird… You once mentioned something about neuronal activity related to your dreams?”

“Yeah, something like that… Maybe we started sharing that,” he snorted. “Something like… sharing the burden of dreaming all to yourself and having to make your way up alone. Even if we have very different interests and probably won’t ever share the same dreams… you’ve been there. That’s the only thing I was looking for, remember?”

Sawamura smiled a little, leaving the box of painkillers on the table. “I thought you had said none of us were corny enough to believe in things like that,” he smirked, teasing.

“You just ruined my perfect explanation of the start of our romance, Daichi.”

“I love you, Tetsu. Kinda like your theory of our shared dreams and all, too” Sawamura smiled.

Kuroo blinked at that, but soon enough a smile was on his lips. “Yeah. I love you, too. Prepared to bear with me in real life  _ and _ in your dreams, my Capt’n?”

“Stop that,” he laughed. “But yeah, let’s have a dream. It’s on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this fic!
> 
> It took a while, but I am so glad I could manage to finish it! It's always difficult for me to finish what I start writing, but thanks to your constant support on this, I found the courage to end it well.
> 
> I really hope you have enjoyed this story I wanted to share. I will always be thankful of your support and kind comments.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Veyjo.


End file.
